vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Bruce Wayne was the son of wealthy philanthropists Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane-Wayne and seemed destined for a life of idle decadence and opulence among the elite of the crime-ridden streets of Gotham City. But his life was irrevocably changed when his parents were murdered by a common thug while walking home. Mentally scarred by the loss, Bruce used his family's wealth to travel the world and acquire the skills, training, and technology he needed to begin his one-man war on the crime of Gotham City. Adopting the terrifying visage of a bat, Bruce became Batman, a caped vigilante who crusades against the scum and filth of his home city's underworld. After becoming a founding member of the Justice League, Batman quickly became known as one of the most feared individuals in the DC Universe, holding his own against superpowered criminals, monsters, and gods to protect the innocent from those who would do them harm. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. Unknown with Explosives, 4-B with Preparation Name: Bruce Wayne (public name), Batman (superhero alias) Origin: DC Comics, Detectives Comics #27 Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 30s or early 40s Classification: Human, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: |-|Skills and Techniques=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (Regularly disappears on members of the league, even those with senses as powerful as Superman. Can disappear even when people are looking at him, Can disguise himself as people of different ethnicities or age ranges, regularly bypasses Oracle’s security, which uses air pressure change detection and state of the art systems. Superman can't see his actions), Weapon Mastery (Has mastered all weapons, Can easily hit foes at multiple angles and directions in a single throw), Hacking (Easily hacked into Lexcorp and Darkseid’s Hellspores), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Chi. Can sense the presence of Deadman, who is a invisible spirit), Clairvoyance (Can see the past, present, and future in his dreams), Limited Information Analysis (Is a master detective, Can visualize entire sequences of events and plots in his head and analyze them in the middle of combat. Easily figured out what was really causing disturbances across Earth, and saw through the methods Wonder Woman used to fight the Flash), Instinctive Reaction and Precognition (Has a sixth sense that allows him to instinctively dodge attacks without knowing about them, warns him of danger, and allows him to easily anticipate the attacks of multiple foes. Can predict someone’s movement based on speed and momentum), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize people), Animal Manipulation (Knows methods that allow him to subdue animal foes without a fight), Body Control and Pressure Points (has methods that allow for self-induced comas and nerve attacks, can loosen muscles, slow blood flow, and control his adrenaline), Power Nullification (Knows a spell which negates magic for a hour), Sealing (Knows magic that allows him to seal someone in a crystal), Self-Perception Manipulation (Can manipulate his own perception of time), Enhanced Senses (Disarmed a foe on a shot described by Deathstroke as impossible. Smelled a fire in Gotham while he was underground outside the city. Smells well enough] to identify chemicals. Can literally smell emotion. Described as having superior vision to Eagles, and easily saw Robin spy on him. Hears a dying man’s speech while at the top of a building and a alarm from three blocks away), Vehicular Mastery, Magic, Preparation |-|Standard Arsenal=Electricity Manipulation with Batsuit and Batarangs (Can run up to 200,000 volts through his suit), Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement with tranquilizer darts, flashbangs, cape and taser gun, Ice Manipulation with freeze ray and liquid nitrogen capsule, Explosion Manipulation with Batarangs, Power Nullification (Has Cold Iron Fillings to disrupt magic, has powerful anti-fire gas), Biological Manipulation (Has a chemical that hypersaturates a person and can repair DNA), Attack Reflection (Has pellets which reflect lasers, can reverse electrical attacks, and reflect sonic attacks), Animal Manipulation (Can summon bats that jam detection), Light Manipulation (Via Flashbombs), Smoke Manipulation (Uses smoke bombs which can mimic his shape and cause pain), Thread Manipulation and Homing Attack (Has a gadget that functions in a similar manner to thread based Omega Beams), Has various tracking devices, Restraint Pellets, Has Syringe Batarangs to deliver chemicals and toxins, Poison Manipulation (Via various poisons and nerve toxins), Sound Manipulation (Via sonic Batarangs and hypersonic attacks, Acid Manipulation (Via Acid Bombs), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet Batarangs, Heat Manipulation (Via Superheated Batarangs), Technological Manipulation (Via EMPs, which can take out thousands of O.M.A.C.S.), has a fake circulatory system to deceive foes, Camouflage (His suit can camouflage him), Illusion Creation (Can create the illusion of a giant bat), Teleportation (Has a teleportation device), Extrasensory Perception (Can see in multiple wavelengths with his cowl. Can see invisible things), Information Analysis (His cowl automatically identifies people, has gadgets that can identify radiation and blood.), Fire Manipulation (Via Firebombs), has a gadget that hides his heartbeat |-|Technology and Preparation=Disease Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Made a virus that disrupts atoms), Corrosion Inducement (Made a substance that degrades things into liquid), BFR (Can send things to the Phantom Zone), Power Mimicry (Claimed he could make a device to replicate the Speed Force), Power Absorption (Can make a device that drains powers), Biological Manipulation (Claimed he could turn Martian Manhunter’s skin flammable), Duplication (Can make duplicates of the league with the same powers), Resurrection (Can create a Lazarus Pit), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Perception Manipulation (Placed Wonder Woman in a endless fight), Poison Manipulation (Has herbicides strong enough to affect Swamp Thing), Power Nullification (Claimed he could permanently kill Swamp Thing, who agreed that he would be capable of such a feat) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Was not affected by sleep inducement), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Claims pain only motivates him. Overcame two years of torture at the hands of Desaad, who inflicted on him the pain of this he had tortured before him), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Unhindered by fire. Survived Etrigan’s hellfire. His suit has internal cooling systems), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Is immune to most forms of poison. Survived direct injections of Crystal Meth and Heroin), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (Has gained a immunity to fear toxin. Phobos, the God of Fear, couldn’t put fear in him), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Was only slightly dazed by 10,000 volts of electricity. Can insulate his suit from the power of Gotham’s grid, and can safely run 200,000 volts through his suit), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Tanked acid using his cape), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Unharmed by Mr. Freeze’s ice, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (His suit is insulated from radiation), Resistance to Body Puppetry and Biological Manipulation (Somewhat resists the powers of a meta human that controls flesh), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Able to act relatively well while affected by hallucinations, even escaping bondage. Broke through a illusion with sheer force of will), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Unharmed by Ivy’s pheromones), Resistance to Absorption (Somewhat resists assimilation from Tharok), Resistance to Illusion Creation: (Saw through Circe’s Illusion), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has a backup mind. Overpowered a powerful mental entity. Broke free of a mental cage. When attempting to break into Batman’s mind, the Synaptic Kid was entrapped within and eventually believed himself to be Bruce Wayne, and fell into a coma), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Dampners), Resistance to Electromagnetic Pulses (Unaffected by his own EMPs]), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Has will comparable to a Green Lantern), Resistance to Possession: (Yurrd couldn’t possess him), Resistance to Telepathy (His mind can’t be read), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Deconstruction (Broke through this). Attack Potency: Building level by himself (Stronger than Katana), Unknown with Explosives (Though they are treated as being far above himself, their power is wildly inconsistent), Solar System level with Preparation (Can create armors and robots equal or superior to Superman and other members of the Justice League) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (At least comparable to Katana) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Has broken down steel doors in a few kicks and snapped a tree in half in a single kick, stronger than Deadshot), Solar System Class with Preparation (Can create robots and armors with strength comparable to Wonder Woman and other league members) Durability: Building level, Solar System level with Preparation (Can create armors and robots that can fight with foes of the Justice League) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight even while heavily injured, unbroken by two years of torture from Desaad) Range: Standard melee range. Higher with his various devices. Standard Equipment: Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials' Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The officially second most intelligent person on the planet after Lex Luthor. Proven to know at least 127 different martial arts styles, and has merged them together in order to create new styles. He is also considered one of the greatest martial artists in existence, and claims that he has read every book in the world in order to prepare for any eventuality. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human, refuses to kill. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Batarangs: Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. * Stealth: Batman is a absolute master of stealth, being capable of disappearing and staying hidden, even from beings with senses as strong as Superman. Batman is also a master of disguise, being capable of disguising himself as people of different races and ages. Batman is known for his ability to be completely unnoticed and unseen through these methods. *'Senses:' Batman has honed his senses to perfection, allowing him to achieve analysis most others cannot. This includes smelling chemical changes and pheromones in order to smell his foe’s emotion, hearing normally unnoticed sounds in Gotham, and seeing things far too far away for a normal eye to see. *'Preparation:' Batman is a master of using resources and time in order to prepare himself for any objective. While Batman is a nearly unrivaled scientific genius, the real danger comes from his ability to predict situations that may arise and plan for nearly any future conflict. Even before a situation shows the possibility of occurring, Batman has likely already planned for it. For example, Batman has planned methods to kill every one of his allies individually should the need arise, prepared a extra mind just in case he needed it, and observed the majority of what can be considered human culture, from song references to obscure shows, in order to be ready for any threat, among many other things. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread: Post-Crisis and Flashpoint Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Ezio's profile (Note: Ezio had all of his equipment upto 8-C and also had the Apple of Eden, speed equalized) Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph Joestar's profile (Note: Part 2 Joseph was used, speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Rich Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Boomerang Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Billionaires Category:Hackers Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Adults Category:Preparation Users Category:Science Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Disease Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Biology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Information Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Camouflage Users Category:Acid Users Category:Sound Users Category:Thread Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4